dark_netflixfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Agnes Nielsen/@comment-40160114-20190715213858
SPOILERS !!! My theory on AGNES and NOAH (Noah is not his real name > 2x01) They are the children of Franziska Doppler and Magnus Nielsen, in the last episode old Jonas saved Franziska, Magnus and Bartosz by taking them in Time......but when ?? I think they ended in 1888 !! perhaps the energy caused by the creation of the Time Portal in the power plant overvoltaged Jonas machine (maybe it exploded and that's when his head got burnt idk) but it's like they all have been propelled back in 1888(or it was Jonas intention after reading Martha's letter?)........ and look, 33 years later in 1921 Magnus and Franziska are 50 , they've been here for some time, so they really could be Agnes and Noah parents, that makes sense. And it would mean that Magnus is the great Grandfather of his own father Ulrich.....infinite loop. By the way the Church is a Time Machine, the whole building i mean ;-) Who is Agnès's Husband ? Who's the Priest ? I think it's Bartosz !!! in 1921 it's Bartosz who's digging the tunnel inside the caves helped by young Noah (2x01) , he has a tattoo on his torso representing the Sic Mundus prophety. He was killed by Noah (with a pickaxe) at the entrance of the caves, yep it's Bartosz !! Noah said he lost his Faith and seems sad and desappointed before killing him, Bartosz must be very important in the Sic Mundus cult he's one of the Travelers, but after that, young Noah cried and looked very affected by committing this crime, after all he was some kind of family to Noah, he knew him since he was born. And by feeling guilt for sure, he got the same tattoo on his back and became a priest, everything leads us to the fact that Bartosz was the Priest in the first place !!! But Agnès also said that her husband was a bad person, i think we're gonna see it in the last season. Or maybe it wasn't Bartosz at all we can't say for now, but i 'm sure it was him, they were both on the old photo, Agnes as a woman , Bartosz, Magnus, Franziska, Noah, Adam. and by the way just like Noah, there's 2 versions of Agnès in 1921, young and older. Later in that period (1921) after Bartosz's death maybe, Agnes wanted to get rid of the Sic Mundus people, so with Tronte they went to her Grandmother's, and after some time (maybe when her grandmother died idk) somehow they get to go in 1954 and stayed there at Egon and Doris house. By the way her grandmother's name was Katarina Nielsen of course. Yeah i think Katarina ended in 1888 too, she was in the tunnel when the apocalypse (Creation of Time Portal) happened in 2020 and i think she's been sent back in 1888 like the others but she decided to stay apart from the Sic Mundus stuffs so she left by her own to live what's left of her life, and so I'm pretty sure Katarina is the grandmother who Agnès was talking about. But in the 1920's Katarina was very old, we can think that old Claudia is the grandmother she was talking about, Agnes and old Claudia seems very close but i don't think it's Claudia...............and it would also mean that Katarina is the grandmother of her husband's grandmother. i mean all the people who were sent back in 1888 will be stuck there cause it's the very beginning of everything, time travel doesn't exist at that point , that's why they created the Sic Mundus Cult , they started digging the tunnel in the caves, Adam(Jonas) , Franziska , Magnus and Bartosz they are the beginning of that story, chronologically everything started in 1888. We're also going to see Elisabeth and Noah having baby Charlotte and the moment when she's been taken away from them........and best of all we're going to see the Alternatve Reality that old Claudia mentionned , the "World without Jonas", cause that's where Martha 2.0 is from !!!!! but it's not the right section to talk about it. That's my theory, maybe it's right but i hope it's not cause i like surprises, but i think i'm not that wrong :-)